universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Straw Hat Grand Fleet
This is the profile for the Straw Hat Grand Fleet from the One Piece series. Summery he Straw Hat Grand Fleet is a fleet formed by seven pirate crews who vowed to serve under Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Monkey D. Luffy (Straw Hat Pirates) *Representatives *Cavendish (Beautiful Pirates) *Bartolomeo (Barto Pirates) *Sai (Happo Pirates) *Ideo (Ideo Pirates) *Leo (Tontatta Pirates) *Hajrudin (New Giant Warrior Pirates) *Orlumbus (Yonta Maria Grand Pirates) Notable Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook **Jinbe *Beautiful Pirates **Farul **Suleiman *Barto Pirates **Gambia *Happo Pirates **Boo **Baby 5 **Chinjao *Ideo Pirates **Blue Gilly **Abdullah **Jeet *Tontatta Pirates **Bomba **Rampo **Bian **Kabu **Inhel **Cotton **Wicca **Baxcon **Daikon **Flapper **Bobomba **Maujii **Nubon **Pellini **Chao *New Giant Warrior Pirates **Stansen **Road **Goldberg **Gerth *Yonta Maria Grand Pirates **Columbus *Allies **Riku Family **King Elizabello II Military Units Infantry *Pirate Infantry **Swordsmen **Gunners * Giants * Dwarves **Bug Riders Vehicles *Yellow Great Rhinoceros Beetles *Pink Hornets Ships *Pirate Ships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Swords Ranged weapons *Guns Artillery *Cannons Territories Thousand Sunny Ship * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Sometime after Going Marry's destruction after Enies Lobby Arc) * Territory type: Capital Ship * Inhabitants: humans, Fishmen, Reindeer * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Varies with different captain ships Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 11: Exploration: They live in a world where the ships are styled in the Brigantine ships, as they can travel vast distances and even at times whether storms. Power Source Nature: Supernatural Objects-Food (Many individuals have eaten what is known as Devil Fruits which grant time super powers) Precognition (Those that possess Observation Haki can perceive incoming attacks before they hit them) Combat Enhancement (Those that have Armament Haki can enhance their attacks, which can nullify enemy Devil Fruit abilities) Science: Robotic Enhancements (Particularly with Franky with being a Cyborg and can possess many weapons and tech and can upgrade his body or Thousand Sunny ship from time to time.) Conquest Stats Tier 7-C: Small Country: While most of the pirates are just fleets of ships, their allies of Riku Family in Dressrosa Kingdom and King Elizabello II. After the formation, the total man power of the Grand Fleet is roughly around 5640 members and around 69 ships (including main pirate ships) Power Stats DC: Island: with Luffy when using 3rd Gear (Comparable to Katakuri) and 4th Gears variants such as Tank-Man and Snake-Man should be comparable or stronger when compared to Bound-Man (likely higher with tanking hits from Yonko Commander level attacks) Mountain: Luffy in Base along with his elite crew members such as Zoro and Sanji (who the former could cut a giant mountain man in half). City: The strength of the other Straw Hat Pirates, along with other representatives which should be around their level. Wall: The power behind a cannonball. Wall-Street: The attacking power of standard crew members comparable to Marine soldiers. Durability: Island: Luffy at his strongest was capable of tanking attacks from Yonko Commander level enemies, which one (Marco could take on an Admiral of the Marines). Mountain: Luffy while in base, along with Zoro and Sanji should be similar. City: the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates via power scaling with Nami who can endure some of Sanji's techniques while he was possessing her. Small Building: The durability of regular ships halls. Wall-Street: The Durability of standard crew members. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+: The reaction and combat speed of most of the Straw Hat members along with the representatives (likely higher with elite Straw Hat members). Superhuman: the speed of Cavalry and Dwarves. Athletic-Peak Human: The speed of regular human pirate crewmen. Normal Human: The speed of sail boats being 11 knots (Likely higher in One Piece Verse). Skills Stats Each Pirate Crew have their own unique oddities to the table, with some of them being of different races, they each have their own unique powers and skills. Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength is that they are fleet based, and that they mostly go on the run most of the time, they can even at times outrun high end Marine Ships. Weaknesses/Flaws Because of Luffy's stubborn nature, hey doesn't really approve of this alliance, and that they go off on their own to accomplish their own roles which would fulfill the purpose of the alliance. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Monkey D. Luffy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Monkey D. Luffy, Captain and Leader of the Grand Fleet Thousand Sunny Infobox.png|The Thousand Sunny Straw Hat Grand Fleet.png|The Captains who have pledged themselves to Straw Hat Straw-hats-crew.jpeg|Straw Hat Crew members Category:Tier 11 Civilization Category:Profile Category:Army Category:One Piece Category:Science Category:Anime/Manga Category:Work In Progress Category:Protagonist Category:Tier 7-C Conquest